


Anywhere you're with me is home

by punchlikesakura (ayuwazamisaki)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Lactation Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayuwazamisaki/pseuds/punchlikesakura
Summary: Sasuke decides to give himself a welcome home.





	Anywhere you're with me is home

**Author's Note:**

> I am a little unsure about adding dubcon but better to be safer than sorry. Mind the tags lovelies!  
> Title is from that Elvis Presley song. Thanks for reading!

Sakura is sweating. It is March but instead of spring coming through it feels like the weather fast forwarded into summer. She's wearing a tank top instead of her usual tunic because she had nowhere to be today, except home with just herself and her baby. Sasuke is away on a mission, due to be home in four days and ever since he started going for missions again, she started on several projects to keep her busy now that she was on child care leave. Right now, she has a couple of stuff to get done before he gets back. Rearrange the living room, paint the kitchen, buy some new cushions... she hates running on errands when Sasuke is home. Running on errands mean losing time she could have spent with him before he's sent on another mission.

She flops onto her front, feeling the ceiling fan cool the sweat collected on her back and the breeze she feels at the small of her back where her shirt has ridden up feels heavenly. She could take a nap right now if she wanted to do. Post lunch balmy afternoons are perfect for siestas. But her baby-

Ah. Sarada is crying.

Sakura rolls out of bed, and walks to the room next door which they chose as the nursery, calming blue walls with fluffy clouds and cute little red Uchiha fans painted on one side of the wall. Sai had done a wonderful job.

Sarada is in the middle of the room, her cot lined with downy blankets, a tiny creature still 5 months old.

She stops crying when she sees her mama though. Sakura grins at that.

“Hey baby girl,” she coos. She picks the bundle into her arms, cradling her fragile body close. Sarada immediately starts searching for milk.

“Aw sweetie, you hungry?” she bounces her a little, and the baby gurgles, fists holding onto her covered breast, mouth pressing hot.

“Gimme a minute okay?” she says and ignores the tug around her nipple. She quickly walks around the house and makes sure all locks are traps are in place and goes to their bedroom. She opens the window to let the cool air in, places Sarada in the middle of the bed and climbs in after her.

“Mommy is here,” she raises her top until her breasts are free and shifts closer onto her side so Sarada can suck. Her tiny mouth finds her nipple with practice and Sakura sighs.

She tries to nap but the heat was too much, sweat pooling in between her breasts and under her hair. Sarada looked quite content however, suckling on her pink enlarged nipples, which always rub raw against her wrappings from all the breastfeeding she does. If she wasn't careful, her stimulated nipples end up secreting milk without her baby nearby and stain through her wrappings and to her red tunic, highlighted by two wet spots on her chest. It's embarrassing when it happens in public. Naruto once said that apparently the Kyuubi liked the way Sakura’s milk smelt like, which earned him a deadly glare from Sasuke.

She props her head up with one arm and watches Sarada drink with strong pulls, her just teething gums which will leave a ring of hurt around her nipple when she's done. She likes the feeling of it, knowing that her baby likes her milk, that her baby is strong enough to bite her breast while drinking from it.

It's still too hot. Her exposed stomach and breasts feel heavenly with the breeze from the fan but she wants more. Slowly detaching Sarada from her breast, she slips off her tank top and drops it to the floor. Then she slides off her cotton shorts, leaving her in her panties and returns her breast to Sarada who has just started to screw her face up in protest because she was interrupted. Okay baby here you go, no more disturbing.

She folds her arm under Sarada’s head, humming a little tune for her to drift to sleep. Her body feels cooler now that all the sweat collected under her neck, breasts, thighs and knees are able to evaporate. She'll take her nap now she decides.

*

He comes to a silent home, all doors closed and traps activated. Either they are out or asleep. He circles the house and spots their bedroom window open.

“Huh.”

He steps to the window ledge and slips in, his chakra signature effectively rendering the trap useless because he was the one who placed them in the first place. The white curtains whirl in response to his speed and he's momentarily robbed of sight inside the room. He hears the ceiling fan whirring and senses the sleeping chakra signatures of his family. So they're asleep.

Sasuke sits on the window ledge and removes his sandals, not wanting to track dirt into the bedroom and drops down. He doesn't look at the bed, knowing that if he does, he'll see his wife and baby cuddled up together, smelling of cherry blossoms and sweet milk and he'd immediately want to join despite the dirt and blood under his nails so he heads to clean himself up first.

He places his sandals by the front door, and notices that Sakura has started one of her house projects again. The living room looks like it's currently under renovation, furniture in disarray. She must be restless at home. Sasuke has been the victim of her many rants of been stuck at home when she could be out working and saving lives but he knows she doesn't mean itm not when she loves taking care of Sarada.  
He stops by the kitchen for a glass of water and is pleasantly surprised to see cheerful yellow walls instead of the white it was. Well.

The bathroom hasn’t gone through dramatic changes and he takes a quick shower before starting the long process of scrubbing his fingertips until they feel clean. He doesn't want to touch them with blood under his nails.

He doesn't bother with clothes, just wrapping his towel around his waist and steps to their bedroom, as he is eager to sleep.

And then, he isn’t.

Sakura’s naked back is facing him from his position by the door, her pink hair pulled into a low ponytail sticking to the milky skin of her back. Her hips flare under her white panties and he watches a drop of sweat slip down the curve of hip.

He swallows. Her legs stretch out, feet tangled in the sheets probably discarded because of the heat. He steps closer to their bed and sees Sarada cradled under her breast- her pale globes of flesh tipped with vulnerable pink nipples that Sasuke wants to ravage whenever he sees them- their baby's mouth slack around one nipple, sleeping. Sakura is asleep as well, face flushed from heat, arms holding Sarada to her breast. She looks tired.

He debates. But the side that hasn't seen Sakura for three weeks wins and he slowly shifts Sakura so that he can take the baby into his arms. The warm weight of his child releases the knot of tension he has every time he leaves home. Sarada doesn't stir, her dark lashes resting peacefully on chubby cheeks, and he places her back in her cot.

He climbs back to their bed, dropping his towel by Sakura’s clothes on the floor and flips Sakura onto her back. By now she should be up. He frowns as he curls his fingers over the waistband of her panties and drag them down. They end up tangled by her ankles but he doesn’t care because her pink curls welcome him. He rakes his fingers through them. He loves her pink hair. Her milky white skin. Her rosy lips and nipples. So pretty. There's a circle of red around her left nipple just the size of Sarada’s mouth and he marvels at the fact that their baby is growing teeth.

Her nipples must be sore, he thinks.

He reaches over and _bites_ it. He tugs her pink tip in between his teeth and pulls, teasing the bit caught in his mouth with the tip of his tongue. It tastes of her milk.

She moans in her sleep when he takes her other breast in his hand and starts kneading. Her breasts are bigger now, filling his palms and Sasuke likes that too. Her nipples are furling up tight and he can feel the pointed tip rubbing against his tongue as he squeezed the other. He buries his head between her breasts, nose dragging against the light sheen of sweat gathered in the centre and inhales. Her scent has always been sweet but after she started lactating, Sasuke has being driven out of his mind with want. Sometimes, he’ll just decide to leave the house as he has a hard time controlling his urges.  
But now that he was home after a S ranked mission, and missing his wife for almost a month, he supposes he deserves a present.

Settling beside her, he holds himself up with an elbow, bends his head and starts sucking, not really thinking what it would look like when Sakura woke up. The burst of creamy flavour in his mouth has him groaning and he curls his fingers around her breast, trying to coax out more milk. Just to see whether Sakura would wake up, he pinches the nipple. She groans, head shifting from side to side, lips parted and panting. However, she appeared to be still asleep. He blinks up at her face, tracing the discolouration under her eyes, tired tilt of her mouth and- and he should really let her be.

But he’s hard and touch-starved.

Shifting down the bed, he makes space for himself in between her legs. His cock rubs against the bedsheet and he gives in a bit, chases the sensation before focusing back on his task. With only one arm for the task, he finds the action of spreading her legs apart a bit difficult but he manages.

He rubs the outside of her clit softly, just to get acquainted, ghosting his fingers up and down her slit and before long, her wetness clings to the tips of his fingers. Sakura’s hips starts to seek contact each time he pulls away and he marvels the fact that she is still deeply asleep. Once, twice he would brush his fingers against her clit and her hips jolt up so he does it again and again.

He could smell her sweetness and she is so wet it is making him dizzy. Another glance up at her sleep slack face, a satisfying tug on her nipple, and Sasuke pushes two fingers into her without pause. The sound her tight hole makes throbs through him and he has to raise his hips in order to stop himself from humping the bed. Her legs are spread so wide around his shoulders, his fingers delving in and out of her depths and he crooks his fingers just right for a flood of wetness to greet his tongue.

Sasuke scissors his fingers inside her, spreads her open for his tongue and just laps into her slit. Her slick is getting all over his chin and he doesn’t care, not when her hips are bucking up a little, unconscious in her body’s need for more.

She is so wet, tight and hot inside and he is going crazy. He sucks on her clit and inserts three fingers back into her which slide in so easily. He keeps at it, pushes his fingers in steadily as he strokes her clit with his tongue and finally, he hears a moan. He doesn’t stop, doesn't look up to see whether Sakura was awake, just continues to rub against the little ridge inside her.

“ _Ohhh,_ ” he hears her breath stutter on her moan. Her cunt was greedily sucking him in and he doesn’t have to imagine how good it would feel to be inside her. Soon, he promises. He wants to make Sakura come first.

Her thighs shift restlessly beside his head and for a second he wonders whether she would panic and flip him over but the next second, Sakura bucks her hips into his mouth with a filthy groan. Her hand finds his head and latches on his hair.

“Sa - Sasuke?” Her voice was hoarse, a mumble from sleep but the way it trails off into a gasp has his dick throbbing from arousal. He hums an answer and the gasp turns into a squeak when yet another flood of slick wets his tongue. Kami, her taste. His tongue pushes inside her as his fingers switch places to rub hard against her clit. He can feel his precome leaking over him. He want to bury himself in her.

Pausing for a breath, Sasuke glances up at her body and the picture she makes is obscene. Chest heaving, breasts tipped with swollen nipples, her mouth open and panting, her eyes are staring wide at the ceiling. He felt her clench inside around the entrance of his tongue and at the resulting moan he knows she is close. He steadily licks into her wetness as she swivels her hips against him, his nose rubbing her clit and he is flooded with her scent, taste, warmth. He groans into her and her fingers tighten in his hair almost painfully. The vibrations of his voice causes her to cry out - and she is coming hard.

He doesn’t hesitate. Lifting himself up, he grabs his cock and buries himself in her to the hilt in one smooth glide. Sakura shrieks, the hot depths of her clenching madly around him and he starts driving into her, impatient for his release. Her face was pink with embarrassment, desire, he doesn’t know, her eyes so green and wide, her hair spilling out her ponytail across her face and into the pillow. Her eyes catches his and he can’t help his smirk when he thrusts into her deep. Her eyes roll back as she squeezes his cock.

“Oh, oh, oh- _Sasuke_!”

He blindly reaches down and latches on her nipple, too sore for her now by the way Sakura flinches but he sucks and is rewarded by warm milk. He is finally fucking her, a hard pace that is hitting all her spots by the way she arches against his body as another orgasm crashes through her. He doesn’t last much longer after that. Pulled in by the spasms of her cunt around his cock, he follows her over the edge, coming inside but keeps moving to drag the orgasm out for both of them.

He stops when she starts hitting his shoulder. He looks at her red face, flushed, all shy eyes despite how loud she was while he was fucking her and he grins a little. He can't help it. An answering smile stretches across her face as Sakura reaches for him, pulling him towards her.

She presses his mouth against his, his lips catching on her as they move slowly, like the calm after a storm, coming down from their high. Her arms wrap around his neck when he tries to move away because he was still inside her. Instead, she licks into his mouth and he lets her indulge. After a while, she pulls back with a nip on his bottom lip and looks up at him under her lashes. Her green eyes glint brightly.

“Welcome home Sasuke-kun,” she says. Her fingers scratch against his hair and he closes his eyes at the sensation. She drops a kiss on the corner of his brow, where a new scar has formed and whispers, “I missed you.”

His heart tightens at those words as her hands strokes his hair, soothes his soul. The love of his life, the mother of his child. The woman who would always always see for who he is.

  
“Hn,” he says. He hides his smile against the skin of her neck. _I missed you too._


End file.
